Siempre estaré a tu lado
by Lady Rose Bernstein
Summary: Cuando alguien a quien amamos se va sin que le digamos nuestros sentimientos, es díficil despedirse de ellas...


_**Siempre estaré a tu lado...**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "The King of Fighters" pertenecen a SNK Playmore. Sólo esta historia me pertenece.

**A/N: **Mature y Rugal están OOC's pero es para que se ajusten a la historia. Y la historia está narrada en su mayoría desde el Punto De Vista de Mature. Espero que lo disfruten.

**27 de noviembre de 1995...**

Mature estaba recostada en su cama, sintiendo como el viento silbaba en su ventana, _"Por qué? Por qué no te ayudé? Por qué no te dije cuál era nuestra misión con Vice? Por qué no te avisé acerca del poder de Orochi...?" _ todas estas preguntas aquejan mi mente el día de hoy, hoy que es tu funeral, aunque nadie sepa dónde se encuentra tu cuerpo, decidieron hacerte un funeral, me invitaron pero no deseé asistir, mentí que era por el frío del otoño o por las tormentas que habría, pero era porque no tengo el valor de dejarte ir...

No me importó ver como matabas a una de tus sirvientas porque no había puesto sangre en tu copa de vino, no me importó tu maldita actitud al dar órdenes. Sólo deseaba verte feliz, por eso te ayudé a organizar el torneo del año pasado, porque me gustó que hayas confiado en mí a ese punto. Dime, tú que te llevaste mi alma, dónde te encuentras? Eres feliz allí? Tú me hacías feliz... Ahora que tú no me ves, no ves mi dolor, mis lágrimas que me apuñalan el corazón, mostrándome lo idiota que fui por no decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos, por no decirte lo que sentía cada vez que te veía. Sólo... me dejé llevar por Goenitz, me limité a cumplir mi misión, pero mi corazón sangra mucho por todo esto, desearía regresar el tiempo atrás, decirte mis sentimientos y así podría estar mejor, mejor conmigo misma y contigo.

Me siento sola, estoy sola, todos piensan que no me duele haberte perdido, pero no me siento bien, Vice viene a visitarme y decirme que soy una verdadera estúpida por estar así de triste por tu partida, pero es que ella no me entiende... yo no pude enfrentarla sólo seguí llorando, dejé que ella dijera lo que quisiera, pero dime, por qué te llevaste mi corazón? Decidiste morir antes que aceptar que eras un humano con una enorme fuerza, pero agradezco a esa ambición desmedida que tenías, hizo que nos conociéramos, pero te mentí, creíste que era tu secretaria... De nuevo empiezan las puñaladas al corazón, mis ojos parecen cascadas llenas de dolor, siempre dijiste que te gustaban, pero yo nunca te pude decir lo que sentía cuando me decías esas cosas, permanecía fría y distante, debes pensar que mi compañera siente más dolor que yo, ella sí fue a tu funeral, me contó que fue tu hermano, al que nunca visitabas desde que dejaron de trabajar juntos, él llevó a tus hijos, y ahora él los criará, si no fuera por Vice, nunca hubiera imaginado que tenía niños, pero se ve que eso no te importó, porque igual elegiste el poder antes que ellos.

Me gustaría saber que esto no es real, si no un horrible sueño del que no puedo despertar y que, cuando lo haga, tú estarás allí, dándome órdenes, aunque nunca me haya gustado ser empleada de nadie, me gusta más hacer mis propias reglas, pero te extraño, necesito verte y saber que no estás muerto, si no que como pasó el año pasado sólo sufriste heridas graves que puedes sanar, pero yo estaba allí, y vi como tu cuerpo se destruía... También vi a Vice disfrutándolo, por un instante creí que yo también lo deseaba pero no fue así...

La realidad es que mi alma y mi corazón están muertos, murieron contigo, y aquí me tienes llorando desconsoladamente porque no resisto el hecho de haberte perdido, pero aún sigo aquí, esperando con lo que resta de mi alma, que vengas a verme y decirme, "No te preocupes, estoy bien, te espero mañana" y sé que eso nunca pasará... te perdí, te perdí para siempre...

**10 de febrero de 1996...**

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, vengo a verte... te traje rosas negras, porque tú decías que ese era el color que más te representaba, espero que te gusten, me arrodillo para estar más cerca de ti y mi alma no evita romperse como el cristal, sus pedazos yacerán contigo por el resto de los tiempos. Me voy a quedar un rato contigo, espero que no te importe... nunca te gustó estar en compañía pero eso no importa yo deseo quedarme. No sé cuántas horas pasaron pero a juzgar por el cielo, deben ser las seis y media, "Tengo que irme, espero volver pronto."

Mature llegó a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto y nuevamente, se recostó en su cama, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida.

En ese momento, Mature escuchó pasos detrás de ella, pero en su dolor no pudo voltear a ver a la persona que estaba con ella, sólo sintió que tocaban su espalda, hasta que esa persona habló "Lamento este dolor que te he causado... pero entiende que no le he hecho bien a nadie, tal vez me haya llevado tu alma y tu corazón, pero gran parte de los míos han quedado contigo..." la rubia voltea a ver y era él, Rugal, ella no entendía qué era, cómo él podía estar allí con ella, se sentía tan real, ella no evitó abrazarlo fuerte y llorar "Por qué? Por qué tu ambición fue más fuerte que todo? Necesito que me contestes..." él sólo le dijo que lo sentía, por todo y que deseaba que ella fuera feliz, que tuviera una buena vida y que no se hunda con él. Antes de despedirse, le dijo algo que hizo que la rubia asesina se estremeciera "Mature, antes que me vaya debo decirte algo, Te amo, siempre lo hice, siempre lo haré. Te amo con toda mi alma, es por eso que te deseo lo mejor..." Luego de eso, Rugal desapareció frente a sus ojos.

Abrí mis ojos para darme cuenta que fue sólo un sueño, pero estabas conmigo, te sentí a mi lado, ese abrazo fue tan real, me dijiste que me amabas, que deseabas que yo fuera feliz. "Rugal, Te amo con toda mi alma, gracias por calmarme, gracias por estar conmigo por última vez. Porque ahora puedo decírtelo sin culpa... Adiós y hasta siempre..."


End file.
